Downfall of C.R.A.S.H./Transcript
Episode 19: Downfall of C.R.A.S.H. (C.J., Sweet, and Michael arrive at the fortress Kurata is hiding at.) Sweet: This is the same place Smoke hid in. C.J.: If it didn't work for Smoke, it won't for Kurata, either. Michael: Amen to that. Sweet: Let's do this. C.J.: Nah, man. I'm doing this alone. I gotta do this for Brian, for Moms, and for you Sweet. Sweet: Alright, bro. We're here if you need us. Michael: Look after yourself, kid. (C.J. exits the car, steals a NOOSE tank and smashes through front door of the fortress. He proceeds to kill any of Kurata's mercs that stands in his way.) C.J.: Yo L, you know where Kurata is? Lester: (comms) Yeah. He's in the end room from the hall to your left. It's heavily guarded. You're gonna need a way with people to get past them. C.J.: Yeah, don't worry. I got this! (C.J. gets past all of the guards. He then enters the room where Kurata is. Kurata is just sitting at a desk looking at a monitor. C.J. points a gun to his head.) C.J.: Yo, Professor K! Kurata: C.J. I was wondering when you'd be here. C.J.: How'd you know it was me? Kurata: You don't think this place has Security Cameras the last time you were here? C.J.: Enough talkin'! I'm here to finish this! Where's Tenpenny?! Kurata: I thought we were done talking. Besides, I'm ready to stop talking anyway. (Kurata tries to pull out his Digivice, but C.J. shoots him before he could do so.) C.J.: You shouldn't done that, Professor! Kurata: (Dying) Shut up. C.J.: Always a punk. (Kills Kurata.) (C.J. looks at Kurata's dead body. Tenpenny arrives holding a shotgun.) Tenpenny: Carl Johnson, my man. I need you to do me another favor. The Freelancers killed Dawes, Stretch, and Boccino. You killed Pulaski, and now this fag man - there's no stopping you. Drop the gun. C.J.: (Dropping the gun) You ain't leaving here alive, man. Tenpenny: Where's your brother at, huh? C.J.: Why didn't you just shoot me in the back? Feeling exposed, huh? Tenpenny: Shut your dumb ass up and load the bag. C'mon, let's go, I ain't got time to fuck with you! C.J.: So what it's like, Tenpenny, huh? All alone, nobody got your back? Suck, huh? Tenpenny: Why you think I'm alone? I got a couple of rookie outside. But I gotta open their eyes slowly, you know - a little truth here, a little truth there... A'right, fuck it, that's enough. Chuck it over, I've got a fire truck to catch. (C.J. chucks the bag to Tenpenny.) C.J.: You're crazy, man, you've lost it... you're gone. Tenpenny: Half the city is looking for cops to kill, Carl, and I ain't about to get dragged out of a patrol car and get beaten to death by some angry mob. Nah nah. Not Tonight. C.J.: What you catchin', a plane? Tenpenny: Ding ding ding ding ding! Good answer, Carl! You know, you're gonna thank me, one day for opening your fucking eyes. OH! I almost forgot, Carl! (Pumps his shotgun) Time to die! C.J.: Uh, Sweet!! (Tenpenny looks behind him, C.J. ducks out of the way.) Tenpenny: What?! Motherfu- (Shoots his shotgun.) It ain't over, Carl! It ain't over! (Carl chases Tenpenny. Tenpenny shoots out the generator.) Tenpenny: Carl, you motherfucking piece of shit gang-banging cocksucker!! (The light goes out. C.J. puts on Nightvision goggles and takes down any guard that stands in his way. He eventually escapes the fortress before it blows up. Tenpenny gets into the fire truck. Sweet chases after.) Sweet: Tenpenny, you motherfucking piece of shit! I ain't letting you get away with all you've done! (Grabs onto the back of the fire truck's ladder.) Michael: Wait! C.J.: SWEET! NO! (C.J. gets into a convertible with Michael.) Michael: GO! (C.J. and Michael follow the truck to make sure Sweet is staying alive. a little later along the chase, a corrupt officer accompanying Tenpenny stomps on Sweet's fingers.) Sweet: Fuck! C.J.: No! Sweet! Michael: Not on our watch! Catch him! (They catch up to Sweet, allowing him to land in the car.) C.J.: Gotcha! Take the wheel! It's payback time! (The car chases after Tenpenny. C.J. and Michael fires at several police vehicles and gang rioters. Back at Grove Street, Tenpenny ends up losing control.) Michael: He's losing it! (Tenpenny crashes trough the overpass and onto Grove Street below. He stumbles out of the truck, dying.) Tenpenny: Come on, assholes! I'll take you all! You're mine! Mine! I run this town! Hey, over here! Hey! Officer down! Come on! HEY! (Coughing and falls of the truck.) Assholes! You never understood what I did! Fifty of me and this town would be okay. (Coughing) I took the trash out! I DID! And I'd do it all again... (Dies) (C.J., Sweet, Michael, Sunset, and the Truth arrive. C.J. points his gun at Tenpenny.) Sweet: Don't. Don't do it, man. He's gone. C.J.: I just wanna be sure it's over, man. That's all. Sweet: It's cool, don't need to put a bullet in him. Sunset: So it's over. Just like that? Michael: Not yet. Don't forget, there's still Bulgarin. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Los Santos Arc Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline